


Knock Knock

by seagul_brows



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagul_brows/pseuds/seagul_brows
Summary: What will Haechan do when Mark is away for his job and there is an uninvited guest, who keeps knocking but never shows up.





	Knock Knock

Haechan: 

I was working in a bar as a waiter. 

There was a really bad storm on its way. So, we closed a bit early than usual. I thought I will get a few extra hours of sleep so I hurried home.

The walk home was relaxing as the streets were empty and the cold air kissing the skin of my legs felt nice. The calm walk home was everything at the moment but sleep was what I wanted more for now.

The sky was filled with heavy black clouds.

I pulled out my keys a bit early as I went up the steps. As I was about to put the key in the key hole the thing I saw was a bit weird to me. Not that anyone else would notice if they were with me.

The lights were turned on. I was sure I turned them off when I went to work. Maybe someone broke in? I said to myself as I twisted the key and pushed the door open.

I stood in the doorway for a minute. I don't know what I was expecting but I still took my time inside. It was pin drop silence.

I checked all the rooms to see if someone was there or anything like that, but no.

I went to the backyard as well. There was nothing there either.

It was rather weird.

Maybe it was me. I must have forgotten to turn the lights off when I thought that I did.

As I was coming back inside I heard knocking at the front door. I went to check who it was, as I swung open the door there was no one.

Closing the door quietly, must me some kids playing some pranks... 

I decided to just go to bed and went up the stairs but before I could make it, I heard it again. I froze in the middle of the stairs still processing the thought of it coming from inside the house.

Rather from the living room. I turned around and started to come down trying my best not to make a sound.

This time it was loud and clear. Just like the one I heard before. Three times in a row.

I felt my heart beat getting faster with every step towards the living room. I didn't knew what I was more scared of. The fact that it was coming from inside the house or was it that I was walking towards it without knowing what it was.

I couldn't believe it when I was there. Just seconds away from hearing it yet no one there.

It was quiet.

Where in the world was it coming from?

I backed up until my back bumped to the railing of the stairs.

I moved to the front of the stairs. My hand was on the railing. I held it tight as I looked around.

There was no other noise. Just the ticking of the clock and the noise of the cars that passed by outside every now and then.

The stair way just a few steps away from the front door. There was a table beside the door on which I put my bag when I came home. A mirror was hung above it.

I couldn't decide whether to go upstairs to my room or leave the house.

I thought leaving would be a better option at the moment. I should go to Mark. 

So I turned around towards the front door before I change my mind, before something even happens.

As I grabbed the door handle and twisted it but before I could do so. I heard it again. I felt like my heart stopped. I just couldn't move.

And it happened again.

It was coming from the left to where I was standing.

I turned to my left slowly but the only thing I could see was my own reflection in the mirror.

My face was pale. Eyes a bit watery.

Before I could think of something else it happened again. Three times in a row.

I let go of the handle and took a step back.

It was coming from the mirror.


End file.
